Le temps se fige
by PleaseForgiveUs
Summary: Le temps se fige pour Hinata lorsque le verdict tombe pour son père. Quelques unes des pensées que l'on peut avoir pendant ce moment. Petit One Shot relié à mon autre fiction Secrets.


_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!_

 _Rating: K (je ne crois pas que ce soit violent...le plus violent c'est toussé et cracher du sang...)_

* * *

 _À tous ceux qui l'on vécut ou qui vont le vivre._

* * *

La jeune femme resta assis sur sa chaise. Le bruit, tout autour d'elle, s'était arrêté, les mouvements des gens s'étaient figés. Pendant quelques minutes, le temps s'arrêta. Elle regardait le mur face à elle, un mur blanc. Plus rien ne comptait. Son copain essayait, désespérément, de la ramener à la réalité.

La ramenée?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi lui?

Il y a peine quelques heures, tout allait bien. Sa sœur racontait sa nouvelle compétition, comme si aucun membre de sa famille y avait assisté, alors que tout le monde y était. Elle avait encore gagnée, comme à chaque fois, elle était tellement forte. Elle était la digne fille de son père.

Sa mère était absente, mais rien d'étonnant. Ses filles ne la voyaient jamais, elle évitait leur père, cela ne comptait donc pas.

Même leur cousin était venu, il n'était pas très souriant, mais on pouvait aussi y lire sa fierté. Il se tenait droit et félicitait Hanabi pour ses magnifiques combats.

On pouvait lire toute la fierté de son père qui regarda sa fille cadette. Hinata aurait tellement aimé avoir le même regard, mais elle était douée en rien. Du moins, en rien qui rendrai fier son père. Pourtant, elle avait de bonnes notes, un copain attentionné, des amis.

Elle était heureuse malgré tout, elle avait une famille.

Tout s'effondra en quelques secondes. Tout son bonheur durement acquis était tombé. Il s'était envolé sous la toux violente qui avait pris son père. Son père si fort que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le sang avait éclaboussé le judogi qu'Hanabi portait toujours. Neji avait rattrapé son père avant que celui-ci touche le sol. Son cousin lui avait crié d'appeler une ambulance, mais le temps s'était figé autour d'Hinata. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

Elle était tellement faible.

C'est Hanabi qui appela l'ambulance pendant que Neji lui criait de les aider. Il avait allongé son oncle sur le côté, pendant que celui-ci continuait à cracher du sang, en s'étouffant parfois.

Les ambulanciers l'avaient éloigné, lui disant qu'elle entravait leur travail. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite et tellement lentement à la fois.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait fini assis sur une chaise inconfortable, mais elle ne le ressentait pas. Son petit bonheur s'était effondré. Elle entendit vaguement qu'il faisait des tests à son père.

L'arrivé de son copain l'avait réveillé, du moins un peu. Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien aller. Les murmurant des mots réconfortant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Qui était-il pour dire que son père allait bien aller?

Et le verdit était tombé. Son monde finit par s'effondrer. Les bras de Naruto c'était refermé plus fort autour d'elle. Neji avait pris Hanabi dans ses bras. Sa sœur pleurait, pourquoi pleurait-elle? Elle regardait l'homme qui était devant eux. Il était grand et ne portait pas de chaussette.

Pourquoi il n'en avait pas?

Le médecin avait l'air nerveux, se mordillant la lèvre. Les mauvaises nouvelles ne sont jamais plaisantes à annoncer. Une toute petite partie d'Hinata était heureuse que ce soit le médecin et non l'une de ces infirmières qui étaient venu leur annoncer.

Mais annoncé quoi?

La petite voix de la raison força Hinata à écouter le médecin, elle le regretta aussitôt.

 ** _Cancer._**

C'était un bien petit mot, pour un si grand désastre. Un mot tant redouté, tellement effrayant. Un mot qui emporte tout futur, tout bonheur, que ce soit pour la victime ou la famille.

Le reste se mélangea dans la tête d'Hinata. Les mots entraient, mais elle ne comprenait rien.

Chimiothérapie. Radiothérapie. Métastases. Stade 4. Poumons. six mois. Rémission impossible. Opération. Découvert d'une biopsie fait il y a deux semaines...

Son père s'en doutait.

Les mots lui donnaient le tournis. Comme des cellules aussi petites soient-elles peuvent détruire une vie? Après tout, un cancer, ce n'est que des cellules qui se sont rebellés. Des cellules qui on décidés de ne plus obéir.

Comment une seule et unique cellule défectueuse peut détruire une vie?

Les larmes finirent par couler. Le temps n'était plus figé, toutes les informations arrivaient d'un coup. Son père allait mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt.

Est-ce rassurant savoir la date de mort d'une personne?

Qu'aurait-elle du faire ou qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour le perdre?

''Pardonne-moi papa''.

* * *

Voilà un tout petit texte sur Hinata, sur son passé, celui avant ma fiction Secrets. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe...comme toujours, malheureusement.

Le texte m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs, disant, pas vraiment heureux. Il y a tout juste un an, nous avons appris que mon copain avant un cancer (maintenant il va bien et j'espère de tout coeur que ça va continuer), un an plus tard, nous avons enterré sa grand-mère, décédé suite aux conséquences d'un cancer. Quelques jours plus tard, on apprenait que j'avais plusieurs tumeurs (merci mon dieu, non cancéreuse, mais qui m'ont fichu une peur comme ce n'est pas possible. Ça m'apprendra de ne pas manger mes légumes...)

Alors, c'est avec le coeur gros, remplit de peur et de larmes, que je vous ai publié ce petit texte. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plu, n'importe qui qui a besoin de parler, peu importe si c'est à ce sujet ou non, je suis là.

Je ne suis surement pas la meilleure pour le dire, mais ne vous en voulez pas pour une maladie qu'une autre personne a. Ne vous en voulez pas si vous l'avez. _Ce n'est pas de votre faute._


End file.
